Solvent-based coating composition containing polyester, melamine crosslinkers, plasticizers, wax dispersions and cellulose acetate butyrate resins are available at 14% and 18% solids level. The latter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,492--Aerts et al (1985). It is desirable to be able to increase the application solids to the 20-25% level to decrease the expense of the solvents, the heat needed to evaporate them and the air pollution effects of the evaporated solvents, and to have a broader application latitude.